


吸血鬼與惡魔除魔師（集）

by bdfy



Series: 3400398 f/ht 罪侯與RI [3]
Category: mdz/bdfj
Genre: 3400398 f/ht, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2020-07-27 20:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20052325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bdfy/pseuds/bdfy
Summary: 1 - 目錄2 - 紅色月亮呼喚的幽會3 - 迷惑於紅色4 - 混在紅色裡5 - 窺視紅色深淵 - 前篇6 - 窺視紅色深淵 - 後篇7 - 出現白色妖怪的夜晚





	1. 目錄

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [吸血鬼と悪魔祓い師](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/503143) by 3400398. 

2

### 紅色月亮呼喚的幽會

### Summary:

> 吸血鬼帕洛。包含流血表現等。  
把FGO的火腿和新茶做為原來。因此，真名暴露。角色崩潰少許。  
但，是完全關係沒有的並行設定。  
短的連接。把領子折起來。

3

### 迷惑於紅色

### Summary:

> 說想繼續看一下，我本來打算稍微寫一下，結果變成了短篇……(;´∀｀)  
有吸血鬼一般吸血的場面，和驅魔師一起試著工作，主要是加入了點心的喜好。果然，這樣可以嗎……(遠視)  
因為沒有考慮到詳細的設定，所以打算和之前的故事聯繫在一起，如果有什麼奇怪的地方和不能聯繫的地方，對不起。沒能想起自己寫過去的時候的事情(´Д⊂ヽ  
雖然是這樣的感覺，但是能享受的話比什麼都好。

4

### 混在紅色裡

### Summary:

> 這次是兩個人的設定總結，感覺很像(;´∀｀)  
附有了的人說想看繼續，乘著情形試著寫了。就是這樣一個短小的故事。  
我把領子折斷了……(遠視)  
只是以這樣的感覺，考慮設定這樣的話做了，前頭是「紅的顏色迷惑」一樣地戰鬥成為附屬物的二人。

5

### 窺視紅色深淵 - 前篇

### Summary:

> 無關的獨創角色出來。
> 
> 這次因為變長了，所以分為前後篇。而且，雖然有年齡限制，但是一切都沒有。對不起。  
因為後篇有各種各樣的場面。預定放入…(;´∀｀)  
二人的過去，成為用題目寫的話。  
提高了的，成為用送信只顧打的部分。所以，看過配信的人會覺得這是在讀的內容(;´∀｀)  
因為設定也表示打進，應該對看了送信的人暴露。嘛，我想如果設定能逐步提高就好了。
> 
> 也就是說，連日上傳著作品，成為可笑的人,不過，這個是一段落喲—。  
我想如果rushiko結束，安定的時候，也能提高這個繼續就好了。

6

### 窺視紅色深淵 - 後篇

### Summary:

> 因此，是後篇  
因為流血表現啦，ero啦，玩兒也有，請注意。
> 
> 這次的故事是關於兩個人的過去。所以，窺視深淵。  
稍微，因為附加了一下設定啦參考程度…(;´∀｀)
> 
> 前幾天的rushiko，辛苦了—。  
到此後的off會請讓我打擾，真的快樂的一天。謝謝您。  
只有這次的新刊在展台上，可以的話請看。已經出版預計在火花結束後重新開始。
> 
> 在mayumaro啦附有了的會場啦，喜歡這個系列，在意啦，請言詞，真的高興極了。謝謝您。  
我不知道以後會不會繼續寫下去，但希望大家能喜歡。

7

### 出現白色妖怪的夜晚

### Summary:

> 這個世界真是萬聖節啊。因此，雖然真正的萬聖節還早，但在吸血鬼帕羅系列中試著講了萬聖節的故事……(;´∀｀)  
因此，流血表現此次不進入。  
到處都說喜歡這個系列，非常開心。  
我想不久忘記了的時候，正編被追加，請再試著看的話謝謝(*´▽｀*)
> 
> 稍微，內容補充性的設定解說。  
在這種情況下可以根據自己的意願選擇哪種外表。順便內容也變化。  
但是，因為是想要小焰的行動，所以外表是男人，行動原理是雌性的，所以即使恢復到平時的樣子，肉體內側的東西還是雌性的狀態。這是完整的後續設定……(遠視)  
不過，正如“必須保持純血的純潔”這一段落所說，揮舞處刑人鐮刀時的姿態失去純潔的情況下，就再也無法擺脫這種姿態了……。  
這附近的設定，過幾天好好地固定(爆死)

8


	2. 紅色月亮呼喚的幽會

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 吸血鬼帕洛。包含流血表現等。  
把FGO的火腿和新茶做為原來。因此，真名暴露。角色崩潰少許。  
但，是完全關係沒有的並行設定。  
短的連接。把領子折起來。
> 
> 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9372476  
R18  
2018年3月19日00:04

那個夜晚，紅色的月亮在夜空中閃耀。

這個世界不只是像人類和動物那樣簡單地被分割的生物。 而且，人在面對與自己不同的東西時會膽怯。 人形的異形。 與惡魔、妖怪等普通人類不同的生物。

有為了埋葬與那樣的惡魔被區別的人而存在的機關。 雖然是教會，但是為了排除背面，異物的教會。 驅魔師。

這是某個驅魔師的青年的故事。

紅月。 不祥之夜。 我預期著這樣的夜晚會發生什麼事情。

身穿黑色外套的青年表面上被稱為偵探。 沒有人知道他是幕後驅魔師。

突然手裡握著黑鍵，向背後感覺到的樣子投擲。 那把刀子劈開天空，刺入地面。 確實感到有人在的樣子,不過，黑鑰匙被避開。

握住刺到地面的黑鑰匙的時候。 從背後被襲擊。 倒入地面的肉體。 戴著帽子的男人。 眼睛的顏色像閃爍一樣交替重複著藍色和紅色。

「討厭。 我、血什麼的......」

我不想抽。

青年判斷，呼吸急促，為了保持生命，已經到了必須吸血的極限。 年老的男人。 本來應該是長生不老不死的吸血鬼，卻一直拒絕外表老化本身的血液攝取的證據。

「你真是個奇怪的吸血鬼。 」

所以一口氣咬住皮膚，吸入血液就可以了，但是卻要抑制住拼命想吸的本能。 雖然身為吸血鬼，卻似乎拒絕了吸血鬼的自己。

如果透露出坦率的感想，他睜開眼睛，放鬆手上的力量。 藍色的眼睛看著這邊。

「驅除惡魔，代行者啊。 現在馬上殺了我吧」

表示避開黑鑰匙的人物是他的發言。 明知是驅魔師卻被蒙住的男人。 把手刀落在脖子後面。 放開意識，倒在自己上面的肉體。

「吸血鬼不想呆的吸血鬼嗎......」

是怪人，這樣的類的人早死。 我覺得那樣就可以。 雖然覺得放任不管就行了，但是不知道為什麼還是很在意。

「拒絕吸血的吸血鬼，把你當成我的搭檔吧。 」

有不少驅魔師作為使魔飼養魔物。 我覺得把這個男人當做使役也不錯。

在地面上躺著吸血鬼的肉體，打開衣服前。 與人類相同的肉體。 指尖咬到心臟上，用滲出的血描繪陣容。 主從契約的魔術。 應該警戒對方。 輕輕地念著咒語的話，就會發出微弱的光芒。 合同到此結束。 不能違抗被這個陣地使用的血的持有者。

抱起尚無意識的肉體，向著臥床不起的這個城市的小教會走去。

讓吸血鬼的肉體躺在禮拜堂的長椅上，靠在桌子上。 色素淺的發色加上白色的皮膚。 他蓄著鬍子的外表就和英國紳士差不多。 外表和人類一樣上了年紀，作為吸血鬼來說是異端的，但是作為人類而生存下去的話是沒有問題的。

至今為止沒有見過可以稱之為異端的人。 第一次遭遇的話，也是第一次有興趣。

伸出手，用從窗戶射進來的月光觸摸銀色閃耀的頭髮，他的眼睛就睜開了。 藍色映照著這邊。

「貴樣、何故」

目不轉睛的雙眸。 在他的面前把黑鑰匙從大衣下面拿出來，毫不猶豫地切斷了手腕周圍。

「什麼！ 」

驚訝地睜開的眼睛和發出的聲音。 吸血鬼發出咕嚕咕嚕的聲音。

「你吸了我的血。 因為你已經是我的東西了」

滿身是血，把桌子、弄濕地板的手腕拿到他面前。 我把臉轉向那個。

「你不能違抗我。 我擅自簽訂了這樣的主從契約」

「啊！ 」

他大聲喊著「別開玩笑了！ 」蒼藍的瞳孔因血的香氣和觸感而變紅，鳴喉吸食、吸食。 生命危機的時候，本能是不能抗拒的。

喝了一定程度的時候抓住了頭髮，剝開了頭髮。

「...... 啊！

「已經足夠了吧？ 我不能被你殺死」

冷淡地說出來，用手帕綁住傷口。 緊緊地束縛，做著如果對對方做眼看起來不滿的表情。

「你不是驅魔師嗎？ 」

「是驅魔師。 只是，我只是想養一下異端的吸血鬼而已」

笑嘻嘻地說下去，但表情越來越不高興了。 喝了血這件事，我說的是事實，這大概是胸口的刻印在啟動，傳達吧。

「你的名字是？ 我是夏洛克·福爾摩斯」

如果名字也不明白因為不方便，自報姓名顯出，忽然被偏開的臉。

「...... 詹姆斯莫利亞蒂」

輕輕地吐出來。 真佩服他能否坦率地說出來，推起他上身的肩膀，將他包裹在了身上。

「你！ 」

「這次輪到我品嘗你了。 不湊巧，對這樣的事情沒有興趣」

只有你是另外一回事。

堵住不能理解這樣的臉的moriatty的嘴唇。 碰觸，很輕地咬嘴唇，使之打開，口內插入舌頭。 爬行粘膜，使之伸出到裡面拉進的舌頭，纏繞。

「恩...... 嗚呼、啊......」

在口腔內貪婪的深深的接吻。 不知道是不是不習慣，反抗變淡了，舌尖順應著這個吻。

「...... 哈哈」

如果嘴巴縮短一點的話，白色的臉頰就會發紅，使肩膀上下垂。 只是這樣的接吻擾亂呼吸的對方口角鬆弛。

「你不習慣這種事嗎？ 」

......

提問沒有回答。 只是偏離了的視線和更加紅了的臉是回答。

如果用手搭上下半身的衣服，就會馬上看到福爾摩斯。 困惑的表情。 他好像說難以置信，什麼也沒說，就把下半身的衣服剝了下來。 立起膝蓋，張開雙腳，將目光投向暴露的陰部。

「...... 啊！ 福爾摩斯」

被觀察不是象別人象展示一樣的地方粗暴聲音的moriaty。 但是，我知道他不能違抗自己。 就是這樣做的。

枯萎的性器。 在那下面，把臉靠近尾孔，舌頭使之爬行。 一邊舔濕舌頭，一邊將舌頭伸向裡面的粘膜。 用手指展開邊緣，讓內部濕潤。

「嗯...... 唔、唔...... 哎呀，哎呀，算了吧」

沾濕唾液，用手指使之擴張。 擦著腸壁的手指。 接觸粘膜的舌頭。 啪嚓、啪嚓地聽到舔嘴的聲音。

吸血鬼。 和人類一樣身姿的魔族。 想要血，體液，把那些作為糧食的他們有排泄這個東西嗎？ 對身體的造型也記疑問，灌入唾液的時候離開了臉。 即使包括三根手指也能來往了。

「不...... 啊，這個......」

不知所措。 你不習慣這樣的攻苦嗎？ 性行為本身是第一次嗎？

「什麼？ 你對這個外表，是不是太幼稚了？ 」

雖然很明顯拒絕血液的攝取，變成了年老的姿態，但這種幼稚的反應是出乎意料的。 是因為對這個肉體的興趣和對他的興趣，單純的性欲積蓄了嗎？ 理由不明確,不過，有欲望的自己在。

「啊，嗯...... 啊、啊...... 哇，吵死了！ 」

緊盯著的眼睛。 即使以淚眼瞪著，也沒有效果。

「是啊。 我想，你只是比我年長一點的還年輕的吸血鬼吧。 我害怕吸血。 不對嗎？

從至今為止的反應和行動中，福爾摩斯匯出了一個推論。 他被說的話搖了搖頭。 不對，訴說著。 但是，他自己證明了那個推論是正確的。

「不要，不要...... 啊、哎呀！

被噴出的白濁液。 他明白自己已經到了頂峰，拔出了手指。

「哼哼，好奇怪，所以......」

朦朧的眼睛。 一邊重複著粗暴的呼吸，一邊說出的話語。

「奇怪嗎？ 什麼？

如果特意地詢問，他的意識是被性欲吞噬了還是沒有理性，淫亂的言詞脫口而出。

「屁股...... 胡蘿蔔，做......」

微微一笑。 請記住幼稚的語調中的可愛之處。

「選擇你是正確的」

這樣斷言著，用自己高亢的肉棒貫穿了他。

「詹姆斯莫利亞蒂。 站在邪惡組織的頂點，自己的手卻不會玷污。 這樣啊。 你、那個......」

教會的深處。 牧師為了生活的房間。 睡在床上的吸血鬼。

福爾摩斯一下子把讀的書合上了。 雖然是一本故事書，但描寫在這裡的人物恐怕是現在沉睡著的他吧。

（為了抑制吸血衝動，有入睡的方法。 那樣的話，可以斷言是這個故事中的他。 ）

邪惡的他為什麼說要殺了他，出現在眼前？

雖然有疑問，但如果有應該解開的謎團，解開疑問是很愉快的事情。 考慮今後的事情，放鬆了臉頰。


	3. 迷惑於紅色

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 吸血鬼帕洛。包含流血表現等。  
把FGO的火腿和新茶做為原來。因此，真名暴露。角色崩潰少許。  
但，是完全關係沒有的並行設定。  
把領子折起來  
“紅色月亮呼喚的逢瀬”小說/ 9372476）的繼續
> 
> 有人說想繼續看一下，我本來打算稍微寫一下，結果變成了短篇……(;´∀｀)  
有吸血鬼一般吸血的場面，和驅魔師一起試著工作，主要是加入了點心的喜好。果然，這樣可以嗎……(遠視)  
因為沒有考慮到詳細的設定，所以打算和之前的故事聯繫在一起，如果有什麼奇怪的地方和不能聯繫的地方，對不起。沒能想起自己寫過去的時候的事情(´Д⊂ヽ  
雖然是這樣的感覺，但是能享受的話比什麼都好。
> 
> 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9491925  
R18  
2018年4月17日 02:43

現在不用的老教堂。 教堂的深處建有牧師生活的房間。 擺放著簡易的廚房和床，床上睡著一個年邁的男人。

坐在牆邊的椅子上，靠著牆壁睡覺的是黑髮的青年。 他靜靜地睡著，手裡拿著一本書。

眉毛一晃，銀髮年老的男子睜開了眼睛。 藍色的眼睛。 慢慢地豎起上身，環視周圍。

「教會中，嗎......」

福爾摩斯帶來的教會。 驅魔師屬於教會。 這樣想的話，選擇這個地方也是理所當然的吧。

（明明不想知道血的味道...... ）

作為吸血鬼生存下去需要吸血或者攝取體液。 我理解那個。 作為本能而知道。 但是，卻遠離了那個本能。

從床上下來，從睡著的福爾摩斯的手取書。 被頭部壓上的刃。 黑鑰匙。

發現對方是moriatty，就把刀放下了。

「你不是一流的驅魔師嗎？ 」

睡覺的時候也不放鬆警戒，察覺身體的危險馬上轉移到攻擊的反射能力。 那可不是馬上就能到手的東西。

在說出讚美之詞的莫利亞蒂面前，他抬頭看了看站在外套下拿著黑鑰匙站著的對方。

「莫利亞蒂，那本書裡描繪的是你吧？ 」

直截了當地詢問。 像筆直射穿的翡翠的眼神。 把肩膀縮成那個。

「那麼。 沒有回答的義務」

把書弄破扔到垃圾箱裡，坐在床上。

一瞬間的沉默。 福爾摩斯象考慮什麼一樣地把手放到下巴。 圍繞著思考，張開嘴巴。

「現在不要碰它。 早晚要搞清楚。 因為你是我的使魔」

被笑嘻嘻地說的福爾摩斯驚呆了的臉,不過，莫利亞蒂笑飛了。

「這話像偵探」

然後伸出手取下枕頭扔了過去。

貼著窗玻璃的貓頭鷹。 一打開窗戶就進室內來。 在窗框上擺放著的貓頭鷹的腳上迅速取下附著的信，福爾摩斯確認了裡面的內容後，短短地宣告咒文，信件變成了灰。

莫里亞蒂為那華麗而敏捷的動作吹著口哨。 據瞭解，福爾摩斯已經開玩笑了，迅速地在小便條上連著書寫文章，並附在了貓頭鷹的腿上。 貓頭鷹大概知道它被裝上了信件，張開翅膀飛走了。

「莫里亞蒂，工作。 」

關上窗戶，告訴坐在床上的他。 這個工作，不是作為偵探，而是作為驅魔師來做的。

「我不能被你使用」

不湊巧沒有戰鬥能力。 什麼用處也沒有。

一邊這麼說，一邊不情願地站起來，整理睡亂了的服裝。

「我什麼都沒要求你實戰。 站在邪惡組織的頂點的你，在得知你牽著線的情況下消失了。 你所期望的，是我怎樣才能不浪費地打倒惡魔的計劃」

偵探是弄清真相的人，不適合製定計劃。 組織邏輯推理很容易。 為此預先調查也不懈怠,不過，能弄清楚站在犯人方面，進行犯罪這樣的計劃，組裝的事難對付。

為了最大限度地使用魔術，用手從外套下取出了的小拐杖在天空描畫陣形的福爾摩斯。 站在後面，把手放在肩膀上。

「沒辦法。 如果那樣的話，就幫他一把吧。 什麼，像你這樣優秀的人才的話，不管對手是惡魔都會被屠殺的」

福爾摩斯的背後浮現出壞的笑容。 那個表情簡直可以說是站在了邪惡組織的頂點的人,不過，福爾摩斯沒看。

詠唱咒文。 二人的身姿，像從最初不在這裡一樣地消失了。

兩人飛去的地方是洞穴的入口。 在明亮的陽光下。

「吸血鬼不怕太陽嗎？ 」

「希望你不要和那邊的人在一起啊。 我是真性哦？ 和被吸血鬼吸血而變成吸血鬼的傢夥不同」

轉移了是好,不過，如果對太陽下出了的事質問，與musutsu嘴唇使之尖。 他臉上寫著不滿，不知不覺表情就鬆弛了。

「是啊。 如果不是那樣的話，就算是異端也不可能繼續生存下去」

「既然知道，就不要一一說。 那麼，目標是？

如果你要訂計劃，就給我寄資訊過來。

追趕著步入洞穴的福爾摩斯，一邊冷靜地問道。 作為使魔的是福爾摩斯。 被福爾摩斯所束縛。

一晃，看後面的moriatty的話口簡單的咒語，點燈。 蒼藍髮光的蝴蝶在兩人的周圍飛舞。

「如果是那種程度的話，我也能做到。 」

精製閃光的蝴蝶。 雖然莫利亞蒂並不懂得魔術，但如果模仿咒語的話，就會增加一隻青白色的蝴蝶。

「哦。 你也能使用魔術的話，會有用的」

露出很意外的表情。 停下腳步，將背靠在石頭牆壁上。

「在這前面的是異形的魔物。 和八岐大蛇相似」

「蛇，餵......」

在數只散發光芒的蝴蝶飛舞中，莫里亞蒂依靠著淡淡的告知福爾摩斯。 看到你在想什麼的樣子，就明白了。

八頭八尾的大蛇。 如其名，八條蛇。 擁有八條蛇頭和尾巴的怪物。 據說複數的頭自由運動，從口被吐出的光線使對像石化。

「聽說在洞穴的前方，是個走到盡頭的開闊場所，我想應該有前方吧。 有產生魔物，或者召喚的術式」

「如果你的推測準確的話，還是停止手術比較好。 那個術式，是場所的守護獸吧？ 」

「恐怕是。 但是，沒有確鑿的證據」

「教堂不會傳來這樣的資訊嗎？ 」

「如果來的話，魔物就不在了。 」

「啊。 這樣的事......」

哈，從莫利亞蒂的口出去的嘆息。

雖然已經確認了其存在，但是如果不親自看看現場是怎樣的狀況的話就不會明白。 如果連細節都有資訊的話，對象應該已經消失了。 但是，工作輪流而來，應該看到幾個代理人石化或死亡。

「原本，掌管水的八岐大蛇石化這個時刻，某種另外的效果被種植。 你會用雷系的術嗎？

大蛇的說明。 因為驅魔師沒有回來，莫利亞提好像導出了什麼東西，稍稍考慮了之後再回答。

「因為我不是魔術師。 雖然我不擅長這種系統，但沒有做不到的事情吧」

他的話語一閃而過。 不再依靠牆壁，站在福爾摩斯面前。

「這並非出於本意，但我也打算採取行動。 八條大蛇接受。 你把背後的那個公司毀了」

手扶著石壁，臉靠近端正的福爾摩斯臉。 雖然是壁咚的構圖，但是福爾摩斯的表情不會改變。

「福爾摩斯，把你的血寄過來。 還有，吸我的血吧。 如果是少量的話，只能使用興奮劑。 只要提高一時的運動能力就可以了」

舔著脖子，刺著牙。 深入皮膚，吸吮滲出的血的moriatty的眼睛是紅色的。

「...... ッ！ 」

被咬的疼痛咬住了嘴唇，但疼痛很快就消失了。 舔著舌頭的Moriatty瞳孔的顏色又回到了淡藍色。

「莫利亞蒂，你打算幹什麼？ 」

單方面的說法和行動。 我不認為這是他害怕吸血的行為。

「只是判斷為了提高勝率是必要的。 我覺得讓你死後得到解放也不錯呢。 一旦知道血的味道就回不來了。 請你負責到底」

輕快地翻開披著的斗篷。 轉來轉去，外表就會發生變化。 積蓄的鬍子消失了，露出年輕的青年的身姿。 銀色的頭髮和白色的皮膚，瞳孔的顏色不變。 看起來比福爾摩斯年輕。 手裡拿著的是柄很長的鐮刀。 拿著鐮刀，站立的姿態與其說是吸血鬼不如說是死神。

「不老不死の吸血鬼......」

因為攝取了血而顯得年輕的他無法掩飾自己的驚訝。 在驚訝地凝固的福爾摩斯面前，他將鐮刀的刀刃對準了脖子。

「如果拒絕我的血，可以在這裡淋浴......」

「不，沒必要」

他牽起他的手說，雖說是不死之人，但親眼看到他割下腦袋是不願意的。 用手指尖咬住，舔著滲出的血，放開手。 莫利亞蒂嘲笑。

唐坤。 心臟跳動了。 正如運動能力的強化這個詞一樣，感覺身體變輕了。

「那麼，我們去吧。 你的興奮劑這個量不到一個小時吧」

聲音和初老男人差不多。 音調貴了點嗎？

在洞穴深處與閃光的蝴蝶一起行走的死神面前，福爾摩斯也取出了黑鑰匙，邁出了步伐。

打開的空間。 一條蛇的頭，尾巴向兩個人逼近。 用揮舞的鐮刀刃將兩者分割，打開通道。 福爾摩斯沒有錯過那一瞬間，轉向了大蛇的後面。

（這個嗎...... ）

正如莫利亞提所說，小公司被安置在那裡。 在那個中心黑的黑暗捲起漩渦。 為大蛇提供魔力嗎？

華麗地揮動大鐮刀砍落馬上也相連襲擊懸掛的那樣側目看，判斷了應該抓緊。 把黑鑰匙插在了公司的中心，黑的黑暗裡。

視野被擴散的黑暗包圍。 但是，在被喝之前跳上去，逃脫了災難。 有興奮劑的效果。 他的行動和判斷是正確的。 如果不飲用吸血鬼的血液，就很難逃離這黑暗。

第二類

驅除黑暗的策略。 為了把光寄宿在黑鑰匙裡，破壞社的投擲。 三支光的箭將黑暗撕裂，刺入社團。 啪的一聲什麼東西破裂的聲音在迴響。

目光轉向大蛇，看到了背著白色棺材而不是大鐮刀的莫利亞蒂的身影。 不是剛才為止的年輕青年，是初老的男人的身姿。

「毀滅吧」

從棺材中放出的無數的子彈、導彈、光線。 無論哪一個都擊穿複數的頭，燒盡大蛇的肉體。

（與其說是吸血鬼，不如說是死神）

剛想揮舞著大鐮刀，這次是槍械。

「面白い......」

他是什麼人？ 一邊想著探索那個的快樂，一邊感到這個任務結束了。

洞穴的外面。 太陽已經落山了，月亮露出了臉。 在被叫出來的貓頭鷹上安裝了簡短的報告書，將貓頭鷹放飛。 緊接著，咯噔，膝蓋折斷，支撐著快要倒在地上的身體的是莫利亞蒂的手臂。

「啊，我忘記說了。 由於興奮劑的反作用所使用的時間兩倍是身體無法動彈的」

他笑得很開心，轉動手臂。 緊緊地抱住。

「原來如此。 這次你的作戰，雖然被預測得救了，但每次都這麼做，真讓人頭疼」

雖然伴隨著風險是理所當然的，但是因為不問就用了，所以只有這次沒有辦法。 支撐著抱著的福爾摩斯身體的手臂就這樣張開了口。

「因為我是吸血鬼。 如果下次想依靠我的話......」

「如果是為了認識你，這樣也不錯。 你不會拋棄我」

遮住言詞，移動沉重的身體親嘴。 與嘴唇接觸，平靜地笑了。

瞪大眼睛，困惑地轉移視線。

「很狡猾。 你明明隨便簽了合同」

綁著的是福爾摩斯。 氣呼呼地吐出。

「那麼，我們回去吧。 雖然我不擅長魔術之類的東西」

用指尖快速地描繪陣形，行使了術。

轉移的地方是沒有使用的教會。 牧師為了生活的房間。 是轉移到洞窟之前住過的房間。

在床上放下福爾摩斯的身體脫下外套，解開泰國，脫下衣服。

「莫利亞蒂，你在幹什麼？ 」

對脫下身體無法動彈的對方衣服的動作皺起眉頭。

「因為你給我的血已經用完了，我想用你的體液來彌補。 」

不好的笑容。 撫摸裸露的胸板，滑向緊繃的腹部。 打開下肢前面，突然鬆開嘴角。 把吻丟落在還枯萎著的那裡。

輕輕地接吻，伸出舌頭舔，年輕的肉體馬上反應。 擁有熱量，膨脹的慾望。

「餵！ 」

從嘴裡漏出來的聲音。 開始勃起的肉棒。

「好像和我沒關係呢」

用手指描畫坦率地表示慾望的性器，舔著尖端。 一邊舔著前尾，一邊用手包起來，上下摩擦。

「...... 啊，你這麼說...... 真是下流啊」

忍受被給予的快樂，強硬地說,不過，肉體的反應不欺騙化。 陰莖開始發育，液體開始溢出。 離開了臉，莫利亞蒂歪著頭。

「你在說什麼呢？ 你是這樣對我的嗎？

應該說是昨天嗎？ 福爾摩斯在見面的那天，刻下了被侵犯的快樂。 在那之前，這些方面就等同於無知。

回應的話福爾摩斯咬住嘴唇，弄起上體。 身體雖然很壓抑，但還不至於動彈不得。 吸引莫里亞蒂的身體。

「什！ 你已經......」

她將驚訝地叫出聲的對象拉到床上，並跨過身體。 手搭他的衣服，脫去。

「啊，我現在就想抱你。 用廚房喝，有效果嗎？ 」

露出下肢，用手指觸摸後面的花蕾。 只是觸摸就想吞嚥。

「嗯...... 啊」

只是一顫，就讓身體顫抖，在福爾摩斯的背上轉動手臂。 我知道在那裡得到的快樂。

「不湊巧不是淫魔之類的東西，效率很差，但是什麼都不做的話，作為吃飯就足夠了。 」

快要被快樂吸引了的表情變成平素的東西，用清楚的語調告訴的話，一隻手抓住福爾摩斯的肉棒，引導向後孔。 以刀尖為目標，深呼吸一個。

「我也好像變成對你好的樣子」

雖然是不滿的說法，但嘴角卻浮現出笑容。 並不是討厭。

自己坐下，將熱塊埋在還沒習慣的屁股孔裡。

「...... 唔、唔、啊...... 啊」

痛苦地呼氣，推開內壁引誘侵入的熱。 一邊得到壓迫感，一邊平靜地坐在福爾摩斯上，靠在對方的身體上。

「...... 莫里亞蒂」

在不習慣的狀態下的插入伴隨著痛苦。 如果叫出緊緊抱住他的名字，眼淚濕潤了的藍色的眼睛被轉動了。

「啊，好囉嗦......。 你哪裡都很棒」

出神的表情。 像是強求接吻一般接近的臉。 交換被希望的那樣深深地使之纏繞舌頭的接吻。

「嗯...... 哼、啊」

品嚐著吧嗒吧嗒，發出聲音混合在一起的唾液，舌尖離開了。 於是，在福爾摩斯上開始搖動腰。 上下左右讓腰浮起落下，混亂。

「...... 嘿、啊...... 啊，唔，嘿...... 啊」

從嘴裡流露出低調的聲音，用肉筒緊閉著貪圖快樂。 蠢蠢欲動，收縮的媚肉叼著慾望不離開。

在福爾摩斯的背上轉動手臂，緊緊地抱住，自己開始活動。 知道福爾摩斯不能動,不過，現在的福爾摩斯不是不能動的程度。 身體還是很重的。

看著他跌下來的瞬間，抬起腰，仰起身來。 比自重更深地被肉樁貫穿。 那個衝擊和快樂悲鳴的聲音出來了。

「啊啊啊啊啊！ 」

被深深地穿上，停止了動作。 顫抖的身體。

「你喜歡深的地方嗎？ 」

如果對明顯的反應和顏悅色地問，染紅的臉。 視線在游泳，然後，點了點頭。 看到他坦率地承認的樣子，抓住了他的腰。

「那麼，來個廚房吧？ 」

這樣說著，不斷地往深處推。 在捆紮的地方挖，好幾次攻立同樣的地方。

「啊啊啊，啊啊啊」

只能掙紮著喘息。 被搖晃，捏造深處被在腹中能得到的快樂玩弄。 理性等放手，被做的那樣貪婪搖動腰。

在中慾望裂開之前，持續發出莫利亞蒂的甜美的聲音。

在床上睡覺的莫里亞蒂。 把裡面注入的精液掏出來，洗淨下半身後。

（詹姆斯·莫里亞蒂...... ）

真性的吸血鬼。 他生來就是吸血鬼，是害怕吸血的異端。

「我好吃嗎......」

行為中說出的話，不由得笑了出來。 覺得自己很可愛。

有人推測他是率領書中的邪惡組織者。 恐怕，那個是正確的。 這是千年以前的記錄。

吸血鬼不老不死是有名的故事，能看到可以自己改變外貌。 但是，莫利亞提顯出了的魔術的行使。 就像是看到福爾摩斯使用後記住的語氣，但並不是那麼容易就能做到的。 說魔術之類不擅長的是不是真的，這點也很奇怪。

（解開你這個謎，真是太高興了...... ）

吸血鬼研究的文獻中沒有描繪出他所進行的現象。 魔術的複制，外表根據自己的意志的變化。 然後，那個武器。

伸出手，碰觸臉頰，只是碰觸嘴唇的接吻掉了。

「負責到最後。 直到我死為止」

宣誓，躺在他的身邊。 在他旁邊睡著了同樣的被子。


	4. 混在紅色裡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 吸血鬼帕洛。包含流血表現等。  
以魚糕和新茶為原料。因此，真名暴露。角色崩潰少許。  
但，是完全關係沒有的並行設定。
> 
> 這次是兩個人的設定總結，感覺很像(;´∀｀)  
附有了的人說想看繼續，乘著情形試著寫了。就是這樣一個短小的故事。  
我把領子折斷了……(遠視)  
只是以這樣的感覺，考慮設定這樣的話做了，前頭是「紅的顏色迷惑」一樣地戰鬥成為附屬物的二人。
> 
> 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10103014  
R18  
2018年9月10日00:16

有被稱為驅魔師的人所屬或者被管理的組織。 通稱，被稱作教會的地方。 有那個組織，外表進入了普通的常有的教會。

只有被稱為代行者的驅魔師才能穿越結界，進入現代建築內部。 迎接走進裡面的年輕人的是一個女性。

「福爾摩斯，上次得救了。 」

八條大蛇與黑暗交織的公司。 作為某個人發動，呼喚惡魔的地方。 使那裡消滅了的是福爾摩斯，作為使魔變得使役的吸血鬼的他。

「場面很好。 達芬奇，特意叫我回來的。 有什麼事嗎？

催促對方快點說「快點！ 」時，對方縮著肩膀遞上一張書面。

「啊。 你交換了契約的吸血鬼，上面殺了發出指示。 他是個處刑者」

看著書面上寫的文字，忽然微微一笑。

「是啊。 率領邪惡組織的教授。 頭腦清晰，擅長魔術。 而且是真性」

即使是有殺害同族異名的人物也不奇怪。 由於在這個場合被叫的事，福爾摩斯確信著。 他就是那樣的人。 現在，與吸血鬼方面和教會方面為敵轉動。

「上面說我背叛了就好。 我不想放棄那個」

翻開大衣的下擺，背對著她，走出了結界之外。

（殺害同族，殺害過度襲擊人類的吸血鬼和被吸血化為吸血鬼的人。 其中也包括假裝人類混入其中的人。 並且，不弄髒自己的手，讓代行者，或者互相討伐使之解決。 就這樣，直到畫成站在惡勢力頂點的人。 ）

推測變成了確信，變成了事實。 即使這樣理解，作為教會的人，作為驅魔師，沒有毀滅他的意識。 利用他，消滅襲擊的人比較好吧。 如果作為驅魔師，打算狩獵吸血鬼的話。

做一個深呼吸。 取出拐杖，描繪陣形時念咒文。 不想在這個地方久留，想早點回到他身邊而實施了轉移術。

在城裡的小教堂裡。 牧師為了生活的房間。

睡在床上的男人睜開了眼睛。 表情險峻，下床走出去。 走出教堂外面，站著兩個人。

「好久不見」

留著長髮漂亮的男性和鬍子，對著手裡拿著一本書的男人，這樣說道。

「身為教授的人會被剝奪純潔......」

「莎士比亞君，你來了，這難道不是為了處刑我的目的嗎？ 」

是具有真性、完整的外表和地位的人物。 他們很容易明白出現在這個地方的理由。 在微微一笑的莫里亞蒂面前，被稱作莎士比亞的男人縮著肩膀。

「真是遺憾啊。 不僅知道人的血的味道，還成為教會的狗......」

和語言不同，笑著說很愉快。 在旁邊等候的他，不改變表情，拿起槍。

「可以選擇。 在這裡，被余殺好嗎？ 殺掉交換過契約的代理人好嗎？ 」

冷靜的問題。 哈，莫利亞蒂吐出了氣。

「嗯。 哪個都拒絕。 那個很好吃。 精液、血液、一切的一切」

不想被殺。 不想殺。 判斷是否會發生戰鬥，如果召喚到棺材型的重火器的話，感覺會向這邊接近。 那，二人也注意到。

「時間到了」

「沒辦法。 今天就退房吧。 但是，沒有下次」

二人的身姿消失，稍微，跑過來這邊的腳步聲。

「莫里亞蒂」

大概是察覺到了吸血鬼的氣息吧。 那只手上拿著黑鑰匙。 環顧四周，看不見身姿，把黑鑰匙放在大衣下面。

「吸血鬼，好像和真性見面了，是你的同伴嗎？ 」

對質問的年輕人微微一笑。

「不。 就算是你應該殺的對手」

這樣說著，向牧師等候用的房間走去。

真性的吸血鬼，二人莫利亞蒂接觸著。 那個又，對福爾摩斯中的謎出回答。

進入房間，在床上坐的moriaty。 福爾摩斯放下椅子面對著福爾摩斯。 蒼藍的瞳孔和翡翠的瞳孔正直地看著對方。 只是無言地凝視著,不過，偏離了的是莫利亞蒂。

「你有什麼想問的嗎？ 」

對催促對話的對方，輕輕地轉向平靜的微笑。

「即使不聽，也大致掌握了。 你殺死同族的處刑者，不知道人血的滋味，也不知道性方面的東西。 全新的純潔，純血的真性」

「如果是身為偵探的你，很容易就能找到答案。 然後，這些都被你奪走了」

並不是因為悲傷，也不是因為可惜，而是毫不畏懼地笑著，清楚地說著伸出手。 向福爾摩斯前伸出手。

「要殺我嗎？ 教會的指示應該來了。 殺了我吧」

莫利亞蒂知道福爾摩斯一個人去了哪裡，就會和教會發生糾葛。 不知道被說了什麼。

手牽著伸出的手，手背上有一個吻。

「啊，確實有這樣的指示。 但是，我不想殺你」

如果把眼神朝上看，突然莫利亞蒂的臉頰紅起來。 是因為手背上掉落的吻嗎？ 一臉怒容。

「真是的，你自己也想成為被人類稱為惡魔的魔族的目標嗎？ 太愚蠢了」

「是啊。 如果讓自己的身體優先的話，就應該殺了你吧」

站起來，縮短距離，緊緊地抱住那個身體。 纖細，搖晃的肩膀。

「因為約好了。 要負責到最後」

認真的聲音。 被告知的話語瞪大了眼睛，然後表情放鬆了。 雖然身為驅魔師，但據說會遵守和吸血鬼交換的約定。

「好心思，夏洛克。 如果你有那個意思，我會幫你的。 無論是吸血鬼還是其他惡魔，對人類都不會寬恕。 如果有必要的話，像死神一樣揮舞鐮刀，用應該稱為棺材的重型火器開洞吧。 雖說擅自做了，但還是和你簽訂了契約」

撲哧一聲喉嚨笑著的臉，是作為站在惡頂點的人適合的表情。 像書上描繪的人物一樣。

一個接吻，只是觸摸了他那張面孔不好的嘴唇。 接吻只是重複，離開身體。

「這可真讓人放心啊，詹姆斯」

握住打算返回椅子的福爾摩斯的手。 雖然挽留了，但還是低著頭。

「莫里亞蒂？ 」

怎麼了？

如果溫柔地呼喚，上下搖晃的肩膀。 戰戰兢兢地抬頭看向上方的藍色眼睛。 福爾摩斯明白他的目光，但還是想讓他說。

「...... 還沒吃飯呢」

微弱的聲音。 紅潤的臉頰。

「你不能像人一樣吃得到營養嗎？ 」

雖然連我自己都覺得很壞，但是福爾摩斯還是提出了問題。 用染紅了耳朵的臉凝視，嘴唇像咬一樣的接吻。

「...... っ！ 」

「把你的體液給我拿過來。 深入地種在我的鹿身上。 夏洛克」

是變得自暴自棄，象強烈地命令一樣地說的moriatty的眼睛紅。 紅色的瞳孔變藍，失去了氣勢。 緊緊地抱住福爾摩斯的身體。

「不對，不對。 我、那個......」

莫利亞蒂自己也感到不知所措。 我不打算命令你。 只是，想要而已。

失去純潔的人物。 刻上未知的感覺，被灌輸，喚起他內心的本能。 不知道吸血，害怕吸血的他變得想要自己的血或者體液。

「啊。 我把你變成完全的吸血鬼。 他說要負責任」

把他抱起來，讓他躺在床單上，他就上床了。 蒙上，如果舔上脖子，只是那個上體跳躍了。

「恩」

過敏的反應。 抓住視野，手滑入衣服下面，觸摸胸口。 找到了乳頭，摘了之後從嘴裡說出來的是甜蜜的聲音。

「啊！ 」

與甜的麻木一起跑過去是快感。 對下肢相連的刺激，凝視對方的臉。 淡藍色的眼神，微微蕩漾。

「啊，嗯...... 嗯，啊，哈...... 啊，好燙」

腳踢被單有栗子和芯，苛刻尖了的那裡的手指。 不僅如此，腰部搖晃得更想要更強烈的快感。

淫亂的姿態。 隔著布也明白的那樣，積蓄著熱的性器。 如果從衣服的下面使之解放，先走濡濕的陰莖成為曝光。

「呼、啊」

「詹姆斯，要不要拿出來一次？ 」

「哎、だ...... 啊，再見」

充滿欲望的狀態。 問他要吐出精力嗎，他搖了搖頭。 比起之前的「イク」，莫利亞蒂更瞭解其中的快感。 通過前列腺，結腸得到的快樂達到的絕頂，比雄性被引導得到的東西更強，更大，得到滿足的感覺。

挪動身體的位置，把臉埋在他的胯股之間。 舌頭沿著後孔爬行，用手指套住邊緣展開，向裡面注入唾液。

「啊，啊，啊，啊...... 啊」

用粘膜感覺被注入的唾液。 被舐內膜，用手指被擦，從莫里亞蒂的口出來的只是喘息聲。 如果讓嘴巴，嘴巴，發出聲音，手指使之來往，知道在那裡得到的快感的器官綻放，緩慢地纏繞在手指上。

放開臉，增加手指穿到到達的深處。

「啊，嗚嗚，更加，嗚嗚」

對到深處尋求想要的moriaty，抽出手指。 多次反復行動，習慣了。 我記得的地方。 只是寄予了自己的欲望，就燦爛的笑吧。

「啊，慘了......」

「嗯。 我給你拿出來」

對看起來高興的他，那樣說著，到裡頭一口氣貫穿了。

「啊啊啊啊啊！ 」

突然，肉樁被打到很深的地方，從莫里亞蒂的男根飛散出白濁的液體。 下腹部散落的白色。

只是被頂上裡面的牆達到了的身姿。 福爾摩斯對緊緊地勒緊的媚肉皺起了眉頭。 忍耐著，呼氣。

「還只是放進去而已。 」

如果象指出一樣地，更加緊貼的內膜。

「因為，心情很好啊...... 啊，真好吃，咳嗽，好想要啊」

濕潤的藍色瞳孔。 用淫亂的言詞強求的moriatty前，象使之安定一樣地呼氣。 抓住腰，使之加深結合一樣地推上挖。

「啊啊」

「無論多少，都是必要的。 」

對於莫里亞蒂來說，除了吸血以外，還有吃飯的方法。 補充能源。

（啊，但是，我不想放手的是...... ）

壓住腰，嘎吱嘎吱地擦內壁，深淺地穿。 如果確實地攻立中覺得的地方，從moriatty的口出來的嬌聲。 感覺入了，搖腰貪婪的樣子淫亂。

「啊，啊...... 哇，啊，嗯，啊」

每次發出咕嘟咕嘟、咕嘟、濕潤的聲音來往，都會發出尖銳的聲音。 福爾摩斯攻立看起來淫亂，可愛的男人的身體，放出欲望。 直到對方滿意為止。

（也許是因為你很有魅力，迷上他了吧）

兩人走出教堂的地點

「那麼，你想去哪裡呢？ 」

「啊，往北走。 據說有怪物」

「原來如此。 是作為驅魔師的工作嗎？ 」

太陽下，兩人走向車站。 據說不是魔術，用一般的移動方法打算移動。

「而且，和你一起看各種各樣的東西走路也挺有意思的。 」

把天真無邪的笑容轉向初老男子的年輕人。 突然，男人也笑了。

「啊。 我會讓你教我的。 這個世界的各種事物」

即使知道他是吸血鬼，也近乎不知道人類。 得到不知道的知識也是一件快樂的事。 兩人的身影被車站吸引了。


	5. 窺視紅色深淵 - 前篇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 吸血鬼帕洛。包含流血表現等。  
以魚糕和新茶為原料。因此，真名暴露。角色崩潰少許。  
但，是完全關係沒有的並行設定。無關的獨創角色出來。
> 
> 這次因為變長了，所以分為前後篇。而且，雖然有年齡限制，但是一切都沒有。對不起。  
因為後篇有各種各樣的場面。預定放入…(;´∀｀)  
二人的過去，成為用題目寫的話。  
提高了的，成為用送信只顧打的部分。所以，看過配信的人會覺得這是在讀的內容(;´∀｀)  
因為設定也表示打進，應該對看了送信的人暴露。嘛，我想如果設定能逐步提高就好了。
> 
> 也就是說，連日上傳著作品，成為可笑的人,不過，這個是一段落喲—。  
我想如果rushiko結束，安定的時候，也能提高這個繼續就好了。
> 
> 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10126110  
R18  
2018年9月16日01:35

有被稱為驅魔師的人所屬或者被管理的組織。 通稱，被稱作教會的地方。 有那個組織，外表進入了普通的常有的教會。

只有被稱為代行者的驅魔師才能穿越結界，進入現代建築內部。 迎接走進裡面的年輕人的是一個女性。

「福爾摩斯，上次得救了。 」

八條大蛇與黑暗交織的公司。 作為某個人發動，呼喚惡魔的地方。 使那裡消滅了的是福爾摩斯，作為使魔變得使役的吸血鬼的他。

「場面很好。 達芬奇，特意叫我回來的。 有什麼事嗎？

催促對方快點說「快點！ 」時，對方縮著肩膀遞上一張書面。

「啊。 你交換了契約的吸血鬼，上面殺了發出指示。 他是個處刑者」

看著書面上寫的文字，忽然微微一笑。

「是啊。 率領邪惡組織的教授。 頭腦清晰，擅長魔術。 而且是真性」

即使是有殺害同族異名的人物也不奇怪。 由於在這個場合被叫的事，福爾摩斯確信著。 他就是那樣的人。 現在，與吸血鬼方面和教會方面為敵轉動。

「上面說我背叛了就好。 我不想放棄那個」

翻開大衣的下擺，背對著她，走出了結界之外。

（殺害同族，殺害過度襲擊人類的吸血鬼和被吸血化為吸血鬼的人。 其中也包括假裝人類混入其中的人。 並且，不弄髒自己的手，讓代行者，或者互相討伐使之解決。 就這樣，直到畫成站在惡勢力頂點的人。 ）

推測變成了確信，變成了事實。 即使這樣理解，作為教會的人，作為驅魔師，沒有毀滅他的意識。 利用他，消滅襲擊的人比較好吧。 如果作為驅魔師，打算狩獵吸血鬼的話。

做一個深呼吸。 取出拐杖，描繪陣形時念咒文。 不想在這個地方久留，想早點回到他身邊而實施了轉移術。

在城裡的小教堂裡。 牧師為了生活的房間。

睡在床上的男人睜開了眼睛。 表情險峻，下床走出去。 走出教堂外面，站著兩個人。

「好久不見」

留著長髮漂亮的男性和鬍子，對著手裡拿著一本書的男人，這樣說道。

「身為教授的人會被剝奪純潔......」

「莎士比亞君，你來了，這難道不是為了處刑我的目的嗎？ 」

是具有真性、完整的外表和地位的人物。 他們很容易明白出現在這個地方的理由。 在微微一笑的莫里亞蒂面前，被稱作莎士比亞的男人縮著肩膀。

「真是遺憾啊。 不僅知道人的血的味道，還成為教會的狗......」

和語言不同，笑著說很愉快。 在旁邊等候的他，不改變表情，拿起槍。

「可以選擇。 在這裡，被余殺好嗎？ 殺掉交換過契約的代理人好嗎？ 」

冷靜的問題。 哈，莫利亞蒂吐出了氣。

「嗯。 哪個都拒絕。 那個很好吃。 精液、血液、一切的一切」

不想被殺。 不想殺。 判斷是否會發生戰鬥，如果召喚到棺材型的重火器的話，感覺會向這邊接近。 那，二人也注意到。

「時間到了」

「沒辦法。 今天就退房吧。 但是，沒有下次」

二人的身姿消失，稍微，跑過來這邊的腳步聲。

「莫里亞蒂」

大概是察覺到了吸血鬼的氣息吧。 那只手上拿著黑鑰匙。 環顧四周，看不見身姿，把黑鑰匙放在大衣下面。

「吸血鬼，好像和真性見面了，是你的同伴嗎？ 」

對質問的年輕人微微一笑。

「不。 就算是你應該殺的對手」

這樣說著，向牧師等候用的房間走去。

真性的吸血鬼，二人莫利亞蒂接觸著。 那個又，對福爾摩斯中的謎出回答。

進入房間，在床上坐的moriaty。 福爾摩斯放下椅子面對著福爾摩斯。 蒼藍的瞳孔和翡翠的瞳孔正直地看著對方。 只是無言地凝視著,不過，偏離了的是莫利亞蒂。

「你有什麼想問的嗎？ 」

對催促對話的對方，輕輕地轉向平靜的微笑。

「即使不聽，也大致掌握了。 你殺死同族的處刑者，不知道人血的滋味，也不知道性方面的東西。 全新的純潔，純血的真性」

「如果是身為偵探的你，很容易就能找到答案。 然後，這些都被你奪走了」

並不是因為悲傷，也不是因為可惜，而是毫不畏懼地笑著，清楚地說著伸出手。 向福爾摩斯前伸出手。

「要殺我嗎？ 教會的指示應該來了。 殺了我吧」

莫利亞蒂知道福爾摩斯一個人去了哪裡，就會和教會發生糾葛。 不知道被說了什麼。

手牽著伸出的手，手背上有一個吻。

「啊，確實有這樣的指示。 但是，我不想殺你」

如果把眼神朝上看，突然莫利亞蒂的臉頰紅起來。 是因為手背上掉落的吻嗎？ 一臉怒容。

「真是的，你自己也想成為被人類稱為惡魔的魔族的目標嗎？ 太愚蠢了」

「是啊。 如果讓自己的身體優先的話，就應該殺了你吧」

站起來，縮短距離，緊緊地抱住那個身體。 纖細，搖晃的肩膀。

「因為約好了。 要負責到最後」

認真的聲音。 被告知的話語瞪大了眼睛，然後表情放鬆了。 雖然身為驅魔師，但據說會遵守和吸血鬼交換的約定。

「好心思，夏洛克。 如果你有那個意思，我會幫你的。 無論是吸血鬼還是其他惡魔，對人類都不會寬恕。 如果有必要的話，像死神一樣揮舞鐮刀，用應該稱為棺材的重型火器開洞吧。 雖說擅自做了，但還是和你簽訂了契約」

撲哧一聲喉嚨笑著的臉，是作為站在惡頂點的人適合的表情。 像書上描繪的人物一樣。

一個接吻，只是觸摸了他那張面孔不好的嘴唇。 接吻只是重複，離開身體。

「這可真讓人放心啊，詹姆斯」

握住打算返回椅子的福爾摩斯的手。 雖然挽留了，但還是低著頭。

「莫里亞蒂？ 」

怎麼了？

如果溫柔地呼喚，上下搖晃的肩膀。 戰戰兢兢地抬頭看向上方的藍色眼睛。 福爾摩斯明白他的目光，但還是想讓他說。

「...... 還沒吃飯呢」

微弱的聲音。 紅潤的臉頰。

「你不能像人一樣吃得到營養嗎？ 」

雖然連我自己都覺得很壞，但是福爾摩斯還是提出了問題。 用染紅了耳朵的臉凝視，嘴唇像咬一樣的接吻。

「...... っ！ 」

「把你的體液給我拿過來。 深入地種在我的鹿身上。 夏洛克」

是變得自暴自棄，象強烈地命令一樣地說的moriatty的眼睛紅。 紅色的瞳孔變藍，失去了氣勢。 緊緊地抱住福爾摩斯的身體。

「不對，不對。 我、那個......」

莫利亞蒂自己也感到不知所措。 我不打算命令你。 只是，想要而已。

失去純潔的人物。 刻上未知的感覺，被灌輸，喚起他內心的本能。 不知道吸血，害怕吸血的他變得想要自己的血或者體液。

「啊。 我把你變成完全的吸血鬼。 他說要負責任」

把他抱起來，讓他躺在床單上，他就上床了。 蒙上，如果舔上脖子，只是那個上體跳躍了。

「恩」

過敏的反應。 抓住視野，手滑入衣服下面，觸摸胸口。 找到了乳頭，摘了之後從嘴裡說出來的是甜蜜的聲音。

「啊！ 」

與甜的麻木一起跑過去是快感。 對下肢相連的刺激，凝視對方的臉。 淡藍色的眼神，微微蕩漾。

「啊，嗯...... 嗯，啊，哈...... 啊，好燙」

腳踢被單有栗子和芯，苛刻尖了的那裡的手指。 不僅如此，腰部搖晃得更想要更強烈的快感。

淫亂的姿態。 隔著布也明白的那樣，積蓄著熱的性器。 如果從衣服的下面使之解放，先走濡濕的陰莖成為曝光。

「呼、啊」

「詹姆斯，要不要拿出來一次？ 」

「哎、だ...... 啊，再見」

充滿欲望的狀態。 問他要吐出精力嗎，他搖了搖頭。 比起之前的「イク」，莫利亞蒂更瞭解其中的快感。 通過前列腺，結腸得到的快樂達到的絕頂，比雄性被引導得到的東西更強，更大，得到滿足的感覺。

挪動身體的位置，把臉埋在他的胯股之間。 舌頭沿著後孔爬行，用手指套住邊緣展開，向裡面注入唾液。

「啊，啊，啊，啊...... 啊」

用粘膜感覺被注入的唾液。 被舐內膜，用手指被擦，從莫里亞蒂的口出來的只是喘息聲。 如果讓嘴巴，嘴巴，發出聲音，手指使之來往，知道在那裡得到的快感的器官綻放，緩慢地纏繞在手指上。

放開臉，增加手指穿到到達的深處。

「啊，嗚嗚，更加，嗚嗚」

對到深處尋求想要的moriaty，抽出手指。 多次反復行動，習慣了。 我記得的地方。 只是寄予了自己的欲望，就燦爛的笑吧。

「啊，慘了......」

「嗯。 我給你拿出來」

對看起來高興的他，那樣說著，到裡頭一口氣貫穿了。

「啊啊啊啊啊！ 」

突然，肉樁被打到很深的地方，從莫里亞蒂的男根飛散出白濁的液體。 下腹部散落的白色。

只是被頂上裡面的牆達到了的身姿。 福爾摩斯對緊緊地勒緊的媚肉皺起了眉頭。 忍耐著，呼氣。

「還只是放進去而已。 」

如果象指出一樣地，更加緊貼的內膜。

「因為，心情很好啊...... 啊，真好吃，咳嗽，好想要啊」

濕潤的藍色瞳孔。 用淫亂的言詞強求的moriatty前，象使之安定一樣地呼氣。 抓住腰，使之加深結合一樣地推上挖。

「啊啊」

「無論多少，都是必要的。 」

對於莫里亞蒂來說，除了吸血以外，還有吃飯的方法。 補充能源。

（啊，但是，我不想放手的是...... ）

壓住腰，嘎吱嘎吱地擦內壁，深淺地穿。 如果確實地攻立中覺得的地方，從moriatty的口出來的嬌聲。 感覺入了，搖腰貪婪的樣子淫亂。

「啊，啊... ...哇，啊，嗯，啊」

每次發出咕嘟咕嘟、咕嘟、濕潤的聲音來往，都會發出尖銳的聲音。 福爾摩斯攻立看起來淫亂，可愛的男人的身體，放出欲望。 直到對方滿意為止。

（也許是因為你很有魅力，迷上他了吧）

兩人走出教堂的地點

「那麼，你想去哪裡呢？ 」

「啊，往北走。 據說有怪物」

「原來如此。 是作為驅魔師的工作嗎？ 」

太陽下，兩人走向車站。 據說不是魔術，用一般的移動方法打算移動。

「而且，和你一起看各種各樣的東西走路也挺有意思的。 」

把天真無邪的笑容轉向初老男子的年輕人。 突然，男人也笑了。

「啊。 我會讓你教我的。 這個世界的各種事物」

即使知道他是吸血鬼，也近乎不知道人類。 得到不知道的知識也是一件快樂的事。 兩人的身影被車站吸引了。


	6. 窺視紅色深淵 - 後篇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 吸血鬼帕洛。包含流血表現等。  
以魚糕和新茶為原料。因此，真名暴露。角色崩潰少許。  
但，是完全關係沒有的並行設定。無關的獨創角色出來。
> 
> 因此，是後篇  
因為流血表現啦，ero啦，玩兒也有，請注意。
> 
> 這次的故事是關於兩個人的過去。所以，窺視深淵。  
稍微，因為附加了一下設定啦參考程度…(;´∀｀)
> 
> 前幾天的rushiko，辛苦了—。  
到此後的off會請讓我打擾，真的快樂的一天。謝謝您。  
只有這次的新刊在展台上，可以的話請看。已經出版預計在火花結束後重新開始。
> 
> 在mayumaro啦附有了的會場啦，喜歡這個系列，在意啦，請言詞，真的高興極了。謝謝您。  
我不知道以後會不會繼續寫下去，但希望大家能喜歡。
> 
> 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10140140  
R18  
2018年9月19日03:05

診療所裡面，診察室

傍晚的陽光照射進來，被橙色染紅了的空間。 那裡沒有他的身影。

"Ho ho..." "

如果從診察室向病房的方向，倒在通道的里約熱內盧的身姿。 穿的白衣上到處沾著灰塵和血。

「先生」

跑過去，搖晃那個身體，如果叫醒，不知從哪裡乘福爾摩斯飛來的刃。 一瞬間，他離開了青年。 大概是掠過臉頰，滲出血來。

「你是這個城市的統治者嗎？ 」

通道前方，在通往盡頭的牆壁前，站著一位之前都沒有看到過的，不，是沒有察覺到的女性。 年輕的女性。 那雙眼睛，是朱紅的。

從大衣下取出黑鑰匙，持(有)，整理戰鬥準備。

「只要你們不在......」

眼中浮現的淚水。 里約熱內盧向臉上露出痛苦表情的女性跑去，緊緊抱住她的身體。

「是我不好。 所以，Lavi......」

像是為了保護女性而站著的青年。 很明顯是愛慕她。

緊緊地咬嘴唇

外表是人類。 戀上了那樣的她，來到了這裡。 不知不覺的戀愛，不知不覺作為醫生度過，知道了事件。 我不知道這是她造成的，自己卻招來了毀滅。 那就是真相。

「里約熱內盧，如果你還想成為人類，就離開她。 如果不是那樣的話......」

連你長得像華生都必須殺掉。

用力握著黑鑰匙的手。 但是，肉體被衝破地板，沖上來的石頭的無數的刃貫穿了。

「卡哈！ 」

從口吐血，疼痛使臉扭曲。 雖然腳、胳膊、腹部、頭腦和心臟都偏離了，但如果手腳不靈便的話，出血量會大量死亡。 頭腦冷靜地判斷，正如莫利亞提所說，啟動聖經，並宣告要打開聖經。

（殺了人，殺了吸血鬼，殺了魔族的我，居然會為沒有任何事情而猶豫...... ）

如果就這樣死去，兩人的幸福就會持續下去吧。 在封閉的世界裡，除非其他代行者訪問這個城市。 但是，這指的是違反和莫利亞蒂的約定。

第二類

魔術詠唱。 像封印兩人的動作一樣，火焰的牆壁將兩人包圍。

「詹姆斯，救我，救我......」

「沒辦法，主人。 」

把聽慣了的聲音做為最後，放開了意識。

面對在火焰柱子裡的二人，用棺材型的重火器讓槍彈雨落下，用光束燒毀。 火焰的柱子狹窄，消失的時候連屍體都沒殘留。

年輕人的身姿返回到平素的初老的男人的身姿，用持(有)的拐杖打碎石頭的刃，取回福爾摩斯的肉體。

「雖然我不擅長魔術之類的東西，但是......」

在如此開場白之後，詠唱了治癒魔術。 被淡淡的光包圍的福爾摩斯的肉體。 看著傷口癒合的樣子，莫利亞蒂就坐在了那裡。 臉上血色減退，皮膚蒼白。

（啊，這樣死也不錯。 因為殺了穆朗君的我，這次不用殺了。 ）

遠離的意識。 莫利亞蒂倒在福爾摩斯的身旁。

這從上級那裡，作為長老的指示是難以理解的。 夜深人靜的出現，殺掉帶著面具的男人，等等。

沒有得到關於那個男人的資訊，也不允許對部下或組織的人員說話、詢問。 不玷污自己的雙手。 那是莫利亞蒂的做法，只有這個時候，自己象殺一樣地被指示了。

從一開始就很奇怪。 所以，我想問一下為什麼一定要殺掉面具的男人。 但是，卻沒有發現自己被施了一招。 看到那個假面具的男人，就像是暗示要殺掉一樣。

然後，夜晚的街道。 在滿月的月光下，與披著帶食物的斗篷的面具的男人相遇了。

作為處刑人的武器。 揮動大鐮刀，劈開那個男人。 由於彈性，破裂了的面具。 隱藏的臉露了出來。

「もらん、くん......」

「為什麼，莫里亞蒂，教授......」

漸漸落下的身體

從建築物上站起來，發出了叫聲。 眼淚會溢出來。

最信賴的人物。 我親手殺死了我所珍愛的人。

「不原諒。 長老們，把我重要的東西奪走......」

真性的吸血鬼，純血的一族等，怎樣都好。 按照所說的，按照指示，制定計畫實行的自己的行為就是這個。

「那麼，吸血吧。 莫里亞蒂。 因為你拒絕吸血，所以變成這樣了」

背後的存在。 那個聲音和威壓感，都很清楚。

「你啊，是我作為吸血鬼，不吸血，才讓他殺的嗎？ 」

我問他確認一下，但他沒有回答。 只是，被推著後背，向著掉下去的他，身體開始下降。

（你也和我聯手，明明有同盟關係...... ）

墜入黑暗。 小巷裡的，月光無法到達的地方。

那是睡著之前最後的記憶。 那是被封印的記憶。

「嗚！ 」

因身體疼痛而恢復意識。

進入視野的是診所小屋的天花板。 這是貫穿始終的後遺症吧。 明明已經治癒到沒有傷痕的程度，神經卻訴說著疼痛。 如果理解這個也是頭腦好的話就能治好的。

環顧四周。 壞掉的建築物。 雖然已經破爛不堪，但兩人的身影卻毫無痕跡。 因為有燒焦的痕跡，所以恐怕已經消滅了吧。

比起這個，馬上倒在旁邊睡覺的莫里亞蒂才是問題。 如字面那樣，睡得像死人一樣。

「莫里亞蒂」

雖說是活著，也接近假死狀態。 通過對福爾摩斯施加治癒魔術，魔力已經用盡了吧。 生物能量喪失，活到極限的生命線，生物活動也被丟失了。

取出黑鑰匙，割開手腕。 為了讓傷口溢出的血流到嘴邊，無意識的讓他在手腕上的傷口上爬著舌頭，喝著血。 雖然他討厭吸血，但只有這個時候他才能活下去。

「...... 喂，站住！ 」

把手刀插入脖子後面的話，吸的動作就會停止，倒在地板上的身體。

馬上行使止血術，堵住傷口就吐出氣來。 差點把血都吸光了。

（我知道饑餓狀態下的吸血鬼是很危險的...... ）

作為知識知道,不過，以這個身體被體會了。 但是，莫利亞蒂就這樣覺醒了吧。

背著還沒有意識的身體，去診療所外面。 沒有人的身姿，地上零零散落的紅色。 殘留著濃厚色彩的殘渣，在這裡告訴我們發生了什麼。

（把人類變成魔獸了嗎...... ）

據說已經結束了，這個城市。 一個吸血鬼支配著這個城市的事實。

「這樣的話，這條街上連一個人都沒有留下。 」

一夜之間，化為毀滅的城市。 這件事即使福爾摩斯沒有向教會傳達，總有一天也能傳達吧。 毀滅了的城市的存在。 魔族支配的土地。

背負著交換了契約的存在，前往的地方是宿舍。 作為旅館被使用的房屋。 當然，進去之後也沒有人影。 沒有跡象。

上樓梯去租的房間。 把他放到床上。 讓他躺下，深呼吸。 雖然已經不會被襲擊了，但既然他睡著了，還是警戒一下比較好吧。

坐在室內的椅子上，看著正在睡覺的他。 睡相天真爛漫。 年幼的表情。 看著可愛的臉，不知不覺表情鬆弛了。 沒有鬍子和皺紋的話，看起來更年輕吧。

（阻止吸血的異端的他，教會他吸血鬼的是我。 擅自簽訂契約的人也是我。 所以，我不能留下他而死。 即使是長生不老的吸血鬼，拒絕吸血的人也無法長壽。 那麼，索性...... ）

自己斷氣的時候，為了能一起同行而詛咒就好了。 不，那可不行。 因為即使只是作為使血鬼的使魔來使役，本來也是不可以有的。

靠近床，輕輕地觸摸他的臉頰。 涼颼颼的感觸。

「嗯......」

莫利亞蒂慢慢地睜開了眼睛。 蒼藍的瞳孔映照著翡翠的雙眸。

「啊，夏洛克......」

松了一口氣，雙手放在臉頰上。 治癒魔術沒有問題，治癒了福爾摩斯的身體。 在對這件事感到安心的同時，心臟也一下跳了起來。

「哇......」

按住胸口，發出聲音。 撲通撲通地快速跳動的感覺。

「莫里亞蒂？ 」

窺視著按著胸口的他的身姿。 藍色的瞳孔被染成紅色。 作為吸血鬼的衝動的出現。

「因為從假死狀態，強迫他喝了血。 詹姆斯，好好幹！ 」

上床，搓背。 看這邊的臉。

「身體，好燙...... 但是，很奇怪，所以，快離開吧」

控訴的聲音很脆弱。 返回了淡藍色的瞳孔眼淚濕潤，上氣了的臉頰。

（這個不對。 我餓了。 夏洛克，我餓了...... ）

可以說熱帶的肉體在發情。 我沒能坦率地對福爾摩斯說那個。 不管治癒魔術多麼成功，也並非萬無一失吧。

反復粗暴的呼吸，泛紅的皮膚和濕潤的瞳孔。 從莫利亞蒂的語言中，福爾摩斯可以察覺到。 他處於什麼狀態？

「啊，你那麼想要我嗎？ 詹姆斯」

放開碰觸的手，抓住下巴，面向這邊。 迷離的瞳孔。

「啊......」

揭露一切的翡翠的眼神。 直視的眼睛和冷靜的聲音。

「...... 想要、想要。 しゃーろく」

為了被邀請，說出了真心。

對坦率的告知了的moriaty，忽然微笑。 只是碰觸的吻，放開抓住下巴的手。 打開衣服的前面，把臉靠近胸口。 一側的乳頭用手指欺負，另一邊用舌頭和牙齒加以刺激的話，嘴巴附著出來是甜美的聲音。

「啊，啊...... 啊、嗯、啊、啊」

觸摸了好幾次。 雖說已經到了行為，但和往常不同。 過敏狀態。

莫利亞蒂自己也明白這一點。 停不下來。 停不下來。

「良方，不要，不行...... 誒？ 」

環繞身體的感覺是無可奈何的，只是不情願地搖頭。

吸了一下，放開臉。 從眼淚和開放的口溢出的涎水亂七八糟的表情。 淺藍色的瞳孔中看到的是色欲。

「如果是現在的你，光是胸部就很帥了......」

自己也想親眼看看，於是咬上了一顆脆弱的小顆粒。

「啊，啊！ 」

背向後仰，撲哧一聲跳躍的肉體。 正如福爾摩斯所想，莫利亞蒂迎來了頂峰。 褲子前面濕漉漉的，改變了顏色。

「哎呀呀......」

一邊用肩膀呼吸一邊叫名字。 即使再忙，熱度也不退。 把欲望的臉轉向福爾摩斯。

咽口水，脫下肢的衣服。 自己放出的精黏糊糊的性器。 垂到下面的窪坑裡。 如果用手指觸摸濕潤的孔的話，尖端就會被埋沒。

「恩，啊，啊...... 哈、啊」

小指，伸進去。 內膜來往的刺激，磨損，只是提高聲音。

伸出手，抓住福爾摩斯的肩膀。 緊緊地抱住臉。 在耳邊張嘴。

「呀，救救我，不要，啊啊，馬上就要走了」

無底恐懼。 害怕身體重疊得到的快樂等，是第一次的時候以來吧。 第一次吸血，第一次被侵犯，簽訂了契約的那天。

福爾摩斯還記得他以年幼的姿態訴說時的興奮。 他訴說討厭、害怕的表情怎麼看都很開心。 沉溺在這份快樂中，想要得到更多快感的臉。

「詹姆斯，我不討厭那個。 無論幾次都可以？ 不管多少次我都會注入你的」

拔出手指，將他的上身沉在床單上，難以說習慣的後孔將自己的欲望一口氣貫穿到裡面。

「啊啊啊啊啊！ 」

猛，猛地往上推深處的牆壁的切口處嘎吱嘎吱地跳躍的肢體。 不釋放精力，被逼到絕頂，睜開眼睛微微顫動著身體。

「詹姆斯...... 啊」

緊緊地勒緊，向收縮的肉筒靠近眉毛，呼喚名字。 撫摸臉頰，摩擦得更貼近，吐出甜蜜的呼吸。

「啊，啊...... 嗯，爽朗，爽朗」

被欲望支配的表情。 本能表現得很強嗎，不是藍色而是紅色。 渴望精液的饑餓的野獸。 強求被愛的淫亂之物。

叫了好幾次名字的他，沒有理智。 很好地明白被性的欲望驅使。 你見過他沉醉到這種地步嗎？ 福爾摩斯觸摸了莫利亞蒂，暴露了那個肉體，陷入了性的快樂。 但是，現在的他完全發情完了，淫亂的誘惑。

（這樣的話，是不是叫鴉片臉啊......？ ）

在描寫性行為的作品中描寫的表情。 可以說是緊繃的臉嗎？

「嗯。 詹姆斯，我的......」

輕輕的吻掉落在嘴唇上，開始律動。 如果貫穿到深處，挖出，擦起內膜，從那個口出來的哮喘。

緊緊地抱在背上，更加地搖動腰。 雖然看起來像娼婦，但還是有些不習慣。 滲出幼稚。 因為不習慣淫亂的行為，所以產生了即使想要也不習慣的笨拙。

「啊，哎呀，嗚，嗚...... 啊」

與guchu，zuchu，從結合部響起的粘著質的聲音。 拼命追求的樣子很可愛。

「...... 哈、啊。 你真可愛」

外表和內在的差距。 因為他拒絕了別人的血液，所以變成了老掉牙的外表，本來作為吸血鬼的身姿是揮舞鐮刀的樣子。 是同齡，還是比他大幾分，應該差那麼大。 失去純潔，是之前的事。

蓬亂的頭髮和汗濕的皮膚。 不僅是臉，白色的皮膚也泛紅，表現出興奮。 陰莖處持續溢出混有白色液體的狀態。 大概是投身于無法停止的頂峰之中吧。

「好惡心...... 嗚、嗚、啊啊、嗚...... 啊啊、とまら、喵喵」

偶爾，仰望的背。 被緊緊地轉動到背上的手注入力量，戰戰兢兢地痙攣的肉體。

發情狀態。 關鍵是失控。 原因是福爾摩斯製造的。

大猩猩和內膜摩擦，突破前列腺的周圍，如果貫穿到裡面，散落到下腹部的液體。

「真是太好了！ 」

被吐出的是黃色的液體。 與精的氣味混合，獨特的香味在室內擴散。

「...... 啊！ 一邊洩漏一邊也行嗎......」

無法忍受緊繃的媚肉，侵入到深處嘔吐。 是不是連這飛沫都能感受到，短暫地高聲呼喊。

「啊...... 啊，啊...... 啊」

緩慢地移動腰部，注入殘渣，深深地吐氣。 伸出手，拂去沾滿汗水的劉海，擦乾眼淚，筆直地凝視著臉，朱紅的瞳孔又恢復了蒼白。 但是，焦點不對準的眼睛。

輕輕地閉上雙眼，就不會睜開。 不僅是理性，意識也放棄了吧。

「給處於假死狀態的饑餓的你以血還好，讓他喝多了嗎......」

原本是拒絕血液攝取的異端吸血鬼。 不習慣血液所擁有的魔力和能量。 那個引起了發情上的身體。

拔掉枯萎的自己，離開身體。 對露出年幼睡臉的他，忽然微笑。

（我怎麼會體諒別人呢...... ）

抱起失去意識的身體，走出房間。 這個房間沒有浴室。 去別的房間或者房屋的話會有的吧。 為了洗淨髒了的身體，讓它躺在乾淨的床上，她邁著步子走著。

沉著的意識浮現出來。 一睜開眼睛，就在旁邊的臉。

！！！

一瞬間壓住快要提高的聲音。 用手捂著嘴。 緩緩地，緩緩地，緩緩地，緩緩地

（為什麼你睡在我旁邊？ 在同一張床上）

驚訝和混亂。 即使在腦海中整理，也想不出理由。 說起來，活著的現狀真是不可思議。 治癒福爾摩斯，用盡了自己心中的能量。 即使沒有死，覺醒也應該是很久以後的事情了。

「啊，起來了？ 」

輕輕一動，上身就豎起來，觸摸臉頰的手。

美麗的翡翠雙眸。 溫柔微笑的表情。 正視端正的福爾摩斯臉的狀態。

（什、為什麼、我、是這樣的...... ）

你動搖了嗎？ 心臟在跳動嗎？

福爾摩斯沒有注意到困惑、凝固的莫里亞蒂，再次躺下，鑽進被窩裡。 稍微晚一點開始聽到的睡息。

「誒......？ 」

面對什麼都不說，什麼都不做就決定睡回籠覺的青年，眨巴著眼睛，哈，深深地歎了一口氣。 做深呼吸，使之平靜下來，使之圍繞思考。 為了掌握現狀。

恐怕，恢復後的福爾摩斯又讓它喝了血吧。 然後就失控了。 直到他那發情至極的肉體忍不住要他時，總算想起來了。

「但是，幸虧你沒有死......」

我想避開在眼前喪失某人。 那是交談，越是共同度過的人物，越是不想失去。

什麼都不知道。 連知道的必要都沒有。 那是作為系統的作用。 任務。

得到妥善的處理和運用。 必要的時候被叫醒，不需要的話就被叫醒。 我一邊反復著這件事，一邊沒有對這件事產生疑問。 因為什麼都不知道。

作為吸血鬼一方，現在還殘存著、壞掉的、成為缺陷品的系統是不需要的吧。 想處分吧。 否則，那兩個人也不會出現。

（殺害同族、脫離作為處刑人的系統時，會失去記憶，被從系統中排除。 吸血，失去純潔的時刻。 但是，為什麼...... ）

那個時候，他為什麼想要那個？

後來才知道，那是一家人的吸血鬼，長老沒有關系。 他用陷阱陷害了可以稱作右腕的腹心，親手殺害。 沒有之後的記憶，一定是被迫沉睡了吧。 並且，殺死了魔獸，孩子的時候記憶復蘇了。

細細想來，雖說是操作了記憶，但從睡眠中解放出接近缺陷品的自己又是什麼理由呢？ 我沒有聽過任何命令。 應該處刑的吸血鬼，或是因為出現了人類，才被喚醒的吧。

什麼都不知道。 因為不知道，所以沒注意到的疑問。 沒有考慮的問題。

（我被利用了...... ）

作為系統被使用。 但是，現在也被什麼線纏住。

嘴角上揚。 是的，這個我知道。 我是知道的。

（你讓我實行了你沒有用過的、不需要的計畫。 同盟者）

總有一天，會相遇吧。 對打算成為真的『詹姆斯·莫利亞蒂』的他。

「和現在的我沒有關系。 即使你將毀滅一切」

因為我只要有這個夏洛克·福爾摩斯就足夠了。

停止思考，躺在他身邊。 看著睡臉，感到臉鬆弛了。

（對某人寄予感情，我不知道。 你給我的東西。 奪走的，福爾摩斯）

連自己的變化都覺得很快樂，我閉上了眼睛，想在他起床之前睡覺。

接近房間外面的腳步聲。 看樣子，福爾摩斯醒了，吸引了莫利亞蒂的身體。 抬起上身，一隻手抱著他，另一隻手握著黑色的鑰匙。

「敵人嗎？ 」

閉上眼睛，裝作睡著問的聲音。

「不。 如果是本來，應該說是親人的對方。 但是，因為我違背了命令」

也有成為敵人的可能性。 為了弄清那個，武器也發出了,不過，不逃跑在這裡。

在房間前面停下腳步聲，敲兩下門。 不聽這邊的回答就打開的門。 進入室內的是兩個少女。

「你們打算怎麼做呢？ 」

向她們提出質問

「福爾摩斯先生，我想問一下，您那兒的吸血鬼是真的嗎？ 」

反問的是，戴著眼鏡的少女。 不是戰鬥時的衣服，披著像白衣一樣的上衣。 另一個少女認真地看著這邊。

如果不需要睡覺的樣子，莫利亞蒂睜開眼睛，離開福爾摩斯。

「教會方面的認識是，有兩個詹姆斯·莫利亞蒂？ 」

從床上下來，問道。 看穿，象明白一樣的問法，二人的少女相會，橙色的頭髮的少女開口。

「不。 只是，探知了那個可能性，來了。 為了確認」

教會方面和魔術師方面有合作。 因為連接著，有進行某種程度的預知的功能。 福爾摩斯知道那件事。

莫利亞蒂露出不快的眉毛，而福爾摩斯卻站在他的旁邊，冷眼地注視著兩個少女。

「總而言之，達芬奇說要殺掉上層同族的莫利亞蒂的理由不僅僅是因為殺害同族、處刑人。 回去吧，兩個人一起。 他是真的。 至少，真性的吸血鬼。 我看著作為處刑人的死神的樣子」

宣告後，把刀轉向了兩個人。 這個回答不引用的話，就好像說要攻擊一樣。

「福爾摩斯先生......」

悲傷地呼喚名字的少女的肩膀拉近的手。

「走吧，棉花」

事情辦完了，帶著隔壁的少女走出房間。 門剛關上，就把手從黑鍵上放開了。

「莫里亞蒂」

「有什麼事嗎？ 」

「你知道到哪裡了嗎？ 」

「不知道啊。 但是，我畫過這個情節。 這是幾百年前的事了」

明快地笑跑了的mority，邪惡的頭目本身。

福爾摩斯手持煙斗，吸入煙霧後吐出白色的氣息。

「原來如此。 有你兩個人嗎？ 」

制定計畫的人什麼也沒做。 開始了，另外的誰。

是知道打算成為詹姆斯·莫利亞ty的存在的瞬間。


	7. 出現白色妖怪的夜晚

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 吸血鬼帕洛。包含流血表現等。  
以魚糕和新茶為原料。因此，真名暴露。角色崩潰少許。  
但，是完全關係沒有的並行設定。
> 
> 這個世界真是萬聖節啊。因此，雖然真正的萬聖節還早，但在吸血鬼帕羅系列中試著講了萬聖節的故事……(;´∀｀)  
因此，流血表現此次不進入。  
到處都說喜歡這個系列，非常開心。  
我想不久忘記了的時候，正編被追加，請再試著看的話謝謝(*´▽｀*)
> 
> 稍微，內容補充性的設定解說。  
在這種情況下可以根據自己的意願選擇哪種外表。順便內容也變化。  
但是，因為是想要小焰的行動，所以外表是男人，行動原理是雌性的，所以即使恢復到平時的樣子，肉體內側的東西還是雌性的狀態。這是完整的後續設定……(遠視)  
不過，正如“必須保持純血的純潔”這一段落所說，揮舞處刑人鐮刀時的姿態失去純潔的情況下，就再也無法擺脫這種姿態了……。  
這附近的設定，過幾天好好地固定(爆死)
> 
> 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10232068  
R18  
2018年10月11日15:26

世間十月。 收穫節期間。

街上忙著準備一年一度的收穫節。 和收穫節一起，還有一個活動。 慶祝收穫的節日。 此外，還有驅逐惡靈等具有宗教意義的活動。

熱鬧的商業街。 這個時期盛行各種各樣的糧食和酒。 為慶祝秋天的收穫，做好冬天的訪問的準備。 到了晚上，化裝的孩子們會訪問各種各樣的家。 變成惡靈後，告訴家人「不給我點心的話，我就惡作劇」，然後拿著點心到處走。

那是這個時期的活動，也是風俗習慣。

「萬聖節啊......」

隨著時間的推移，這種東西也發生了變化，莫里亞蒂覺得很有趣。 因為在睡覺之前，雖然有收穫祭，但並沒有像這樣的孩子們會來回轉。

「你有不知道的事情嗎......」

吸血鬼也是頭腦明晰、聰明的人。 福爾摩斯驚訝于，作為長時間生存著的他，竟然不知道這樣的事情。

「總會有些不知道的事情。 除了必要的時候以外，經常被睡著。 我的記憶裡沒有睡覺時的資訊。 如果是必要的東西，就收下吧」

人類的生活。 連習慣和慣例都記不住。 為了與人類共存，多少知道一些比較好吧。 到此為止了。 沒有必要知道詳細的活動內容。

一邊走在店鋪林立的道路上，一邊感受現場的氣氛。 活潑的店主的聲音。

「對我來說也是不需要的東西。 無論是偵探，還是驅邪者，都可說是沒什麼關係的儀式」

一邊走路一邊繼續講話。 我對這些東西沒有興趣。 但是，現在情況不同。

「莫利亞蒂，你真正的身影是哪個？ 如果那個處刑人的樣子是那樣的話，今晚不是和孩子們一起拿點心走路的那一側嗎？ 」

像是開玩笑似的，順路去附近的商店。 賣用南瓜做的燈籠和分發給孩子們的點心，福爾摩斯向店員打招呼，想買能用手拿走的燈籠。

皺起眉頭，一臉不高興的樣子。 推上眼鏡，歎一口氣。

「兩個都是我。 通過得到血液，一時地使肉體年齡變年輕。 不那樣做的話，就無法使用那個鐮刀。 僅此而已」

用包含了焦急的語調說無聊的話，從買回了燈籠的福爾摩斯的手，奪走南瓜的燈籠。

「啊。 但是，如果你希望的話，就這麼做吧？ 」

窺視吸血鬼的牙齒，露出舌頭光滑。 可以說是吸血鬼，應該被趕走，與惡靈同種的存在。

「我不認為你吃點心就滿足了。 」

那個也有趣，乘上感興趣的對方，離開店。 腳面向的，是作為根城的陳舊的教會。

「詭計・オア・トリート、ネ。 算了。 偶爾這樣玩也不錯」

一隻手拿著燈籠，嘴角上揚。

在教堂的占地內，神父為了生活而設置的房間。

那天晚上，走出房間的莫里亞蒂回來的時候披著白色的床單，以年幼的青年的身姿訪問了房間。 銀色的頭髮和藍色的眼睛。 從頭上套上床單，在胸前合起，用一隻手按住。

「夏洛克，我要血嗎？ 還是，喜歡惡作劇呢？ 」

走近坐在椅子上的福爾摩斯，把臉靠近耳邊。 用低沉的聲音宣告老一套的臺詞。

「特技街、夏洛克・福爾摩斯」

福爾摩斯的肩膀被冷得刺骨的聲音震動了。 成為年幼的青年的身姿的moriatty的瞳孔蒼藍的那樣。 儘管如此，引起一種恐怖的是，因為他是吸血鬼。

放開臉，天真無邪的笑臉，看不到剛才作為惡魔的色香。 但是，從嘴角露出舌頭滑動的牙齒，卻顯示出他是吸血鬼。

「要不是我的血，要惡作劇嗎？ 」

探聽他打算做什麼

眨眼，稍微考慮的樣子。 嗯，一想到洩漏了聲音，就面對。

「是啊。 不管你送我什麼，我都打算跟你惡作劇」

無憂無慮的笑容。 福爾摩斯想，這種東西是不是小惡魔，但是沒有說出口。 我判斷那個好像很有趣。

脫掉披著的外套，自己放鬆脖子，取下腰部的緊身衣。

「詹姆斯，你搞什麼惡作劇？ 」

很期待哦

微笑著回過頭來，對方的臉頰一下子被染紅，一下子被遮住了。 咳嗽一聲，把手伸向福爾摩斯。

「比起我，你更像是惡魔。 」

不可愛。 吐了毒藥，把頭上戴著的床單從肩膀披在肩上，摸對方的下半身。 床單下全裸，從福爾摩斯是完全看得見的狀態。

鬆開前面，從衣服下開始緩慢地表示反應的陰莖取出，那個尖端一個接吻。 用絲帶緊緊地綁住，開始對浮起的moriatty的身姿和行動露出欲望的雄性的根源。

「什麼！ 」

「因為是惡作劇。 我不會輕易讓你做的」

綁住了之後，從下往上粘糊地舔，忽然笑了。

把床單戴在頭上，離開福爾摩斯一步，就轉來轉去。 飄揚的床單。 下一個瞬間，又回到了平時年邁的男人莫利亞蒂的身影。

「要回去了嗎？ 」

看到他披著床單的樣子，如果這樣指出，他會露出不滿的神情。

「沒辦法了。 即使不用鐮刀，消耗也很厲害，這是」

我還是想讓孩子玩弄呢。

失望，被吐出的歎息。 白色的床單下，不穿衣服的裸體狀態不變，坐在地上，立起膝蓋，伸開腿。 是暴露福爾摩斯秘部的形式。

「禁止觸摸哦？ 」

用開玩笑般明快的聲音說，透過床單將自己的性器包在手中。 包裹在一塊布裡，再用力摩擦的手。

「嗯...... 哼、哼、啊......」

微微呼出的氣息和聲音。 或許是因為福爾摩斯的現狀吧，污點慢慢地擴散到床單上。

「那麼舒服嗎？ 」

在被說不要插手的情況下，對沉迷于手淫的他說了話。 只是看著等，興奮,不過，令人著急。

「哈...... 啊，因為你在看」

我不知道自慰的方法。 幾次被他觸摸，追趕那個感覺，什麼也不同。 但是，熱情洋溢的翡翠雙眸正筆直地凝視著想要吃盡的視線，肉體也開始發熱。

從中心放開手，避開床單的下擺。 勃起，戰戰兢兢地顫抖的自己。 手指在下面的狹窄處匍匐著。 把手指放進去。

「嗯！ 」

「喂，詹姆斯。 你打算讓我活死蛇到什麼時候？ 」

雖然被告知不要觸摸，但還是想觸摸的狀態沒有改變。

「沒辦法啊......」

拔出手指，只是看著moriati的淫亂的樣子從尖端滲出透明的液體的欲望靠近臉，舌頭使之爬行。 舔舐溢出的液體，引導到口內。 使之上下顛簸，粘膜使之摩擦雄性，吸附。

「嗯...... 唔、唔...... 哼、啊」

輕輕地發出了唇鳴，一鬆開臉就解開了綁在根部的絲帶。

「喂！ 」

有被解除了戒律，很輕地吸附了的事，嗖地被吐出的液體。 當然，溶化了的moriatty的臉很白地濡濕。

「啊、啊......」

一邊沐浴著熱烈的飛沫，一邊發出聲音。 用手指擦拭進入口腔中的精液，與緊緊地飛到臉頰和額頭上的粘液，送到嘴邊。 口中蔓延著苦澀的味道。 但是，對於作為食物的吸血鬼來說，呼喚著令人心寒的快樂。

陶醉于喜悅的表情。 戰戰兢兢的身體微微顫抖的身姿，好象迎接了絕頂的時候。

「我的精液，在臉上沐浴，被嚇到了？ 」

抓住下巴，抬起頭，問道。 淚水和口水，被精液弄髒了的淫亂的臉。 濕潤的嘴唇發出聲音而張開。

「可是，這樣的，不知道......」

對於不知道性方面的東西的moriaty，連自己的肉體的反應，好象別人的事以外。 因為沒有親身體驗過在臉上淋上精液，品嘗乾燥的絕頂等。

「しゃろく、おく、じんじん、する。 救命......」

張開腳，手指掛在屁股孔的邊緣上，張開。 展示蠢動的內膜，邀請。 疼痛的肢體想辦法做是行動,不過，與淫亂以外不能說的東西。 像處女一樣的初戀和妓女般的淫蕩。 這種不平衡會動搖福爾摩斯的理性。

「你真的......」

可愛，討厭，不得了

在極限的地方，把踏住理性，在淫亂的癡態和言詞裡(上)取回了熱的自己，寄到他擴大的孔。 一口氣貫穿到深處。

「啊啊啊啊啊！ 」

刀尖一直侵入到更深的地方，發出類似呼喊的聲音。 下腹部啪嗒啪嗒，白濁液散落，好象只是被插入達到了。

纏繞，蠢動的內膜靠近眉毛，呼氣。 如果按住莫里亞蒂的腰，深深地做了結合使之搖晃，提高的嬌聲。

「啊」

「哈，突然就糾纏起來了......。 希望裡面拿出來？ 」

雖然知道這是代替吸血而想要體液的肉體，但如果特意去問的話，就會浮現出看上去年幼的笑容。 把手臂挽到脖子後面。

「滿滿的，收下。 「好喜歡」

對於沒有理性的他，順從欲望說著淫穢的話，福爾摩斯僅存的理性崩潰了。

「詹姆斯，是你不好。 」

這樣說著，就如欲望般開始腰部打了起來。

在床上。 大概是起床了，但無所事事地翻身，沒有要站起來的跡象。

「莫里亞蒂」

對於鑽進被窩裡不露臉的對方，感到為難地叫名字。

說實話，確實有做得過火的自覺。 注意到的時候，薄的肚子膨脹到明白的那樣注入著。 莫利亞蒂也幾次被逼入了絕頂，最後一方在不結束的連續絕頂中吧。 突然他昏過去了，才找回了理性。

也有那樣的事，謹慎認真地放入浴池，清潔了身體之後讓床睡的,不過。 到了中午也不露面。

「差不多可以讓我看看你的臉嗎......？ 」

所謂被避開的現狀，也難受。

對著無精打采的福爾摩斯，莫里亞蒂沒辦法，只好從被窩裡露出臉，看著對方。 那個臉通紅。

「詹姆斯......？ 」

福爾摩斯的聲音遮住了福爾摩斯說，紅臉是不是發燒了。

「夏洛克的笨蛋。 如果我懷孕了你打算怎麼辦？ 」

張開嗓子，再次鑽進被窩裡。

「哈？ 」

福爾摩斯到底在說什麼，讓人目瞪口呆。 但是，馬上卷起被子。

「哇！ 」

「詹姆斯，你想說明一下是怎麼回事嗎？ 」

一本正經地逼近對方

在認真的對手面前，用視線游泳，像放棄了一樣吐氣的話會引起上體。

「平時的話，沒有問題。 我和你都是男的。 但是，萬聖節不同。 揮舞處刑人的鐮刀的身姿，是兩性有的。 因此，在回到原來的狀態下才涉及到行動......」

驅逐惡靈的風俗。 那麼，被趕出去的惡靈之類會怎麼樣呢？

對嘰嘰咕咕的說話的mority，漏出了聲音「原來如此」。

「因為你也是惡靈之類呢。 雖然打算讓變化後的肉體恢復原狀，但可能無法回到內部。 在排除惡靈的風俗中，缺少了作為吸血鬼的能力」

受萬聖節這個活動的影響。 注意到了這一點，是從睡醒之後開始的。

「沒關係。 到時候我們結婚吧？ 」

「絕對討厭！ 」

對突然滿面笑容的福爾摩斯，強烈地開口了。

據說在那之後的一個月後，福爾摩斯的身影不再是令人恐懼的事態，而是讓人松了一口氣。


End file.
